El regreso de voldemort
by Susan-Weasley
Summary: Voldemot regresa,con mas fuerza que nunca que hara harry,perdera o ganara
1. La Gran Sorpresa de Ron

Cap 1-La Gran Sorpresa de Ron  
  
Ron,Harry y Hermione estaban en la madrigera,la casa de los Weasley.  
  
Ron:¡Que buen Dia!  
  
Harry: Si  
  
Sono el timbre de la puerta  
  
Ginny: yo abro,yo abro  
  
Ron bajo corriendo,sabia que eran sus hermanos Bill y Charlie pero alguien mas venia con ellos dos  
  
Fred y George: Charlie tienes una hija?  
  
Charlie: no  
  
Ron:y tu,Bill?  
  
Bill: Tampoco.  
  
La verdad que la chica tenia mas o menos la edad de Ron,Harry y Hermione,Pelirroja y con dos moños y un gato rosa pequeñito sobre la cabeza.  
  
Sra. Weasley: Ron,te tenemos que contar una cosa  
  
Ron: q..que cosa?  
  
Sr. weasley: esa chica de hay es tu tu tu...  
  
Sr y Sra weasley: Hermana  
  
Ron: Mi Hermana????????  
  
Fred,Gorege y ron: ¡¡¡Nuestra hermana!!!  
  
Ginny: yupi!!!!!!!!! Otra Chica,Otra Chica  
  
Ron: Como te llamas?  
  
la Chica: Susan  
  
Ginny: susan ven,vamos ha dejar las cosas en tu nueva habitacion  
  
Susan: Gracias hermana  
  
Pasaron unos dias,Ginny y Hermione se hicieron muy buenas amigas de Susan. Jugaban un mogollon con Kitty  
  
Ginny: ven aqui Kitty bonita!!  
  
Hermione: que monada de gato  
  
Susan: No se parece nada a tu gato  
  
Hermione: a que escuela de magia ibas antes?  
  
Susan: Iba ha una que esta muy lejor de aqui,Hadwart,una escuela de magia española  
  
Ginny: suena emocionante!  
  
Susan: si,lo era.Ahora me tendre que adaptar a Hogwarts.  
  
Hermione: Hogwarts es muy divertida.Nunca te aburriras  
  
Ron entro:  
  
Ron: Susan eres una idiota,vete de mi casa ahora mismo  
  
Ginny y Hermione: PERO RON!!! 


	2. De Nuevo en Hogwarts

Susan: Ron como te atreves ha insultarme  
  
Se oian muchos ruidos que venian desde la escalera  
  
Sra Weasley: Ronald Weasley! Que le has echo ha tu hermana?  
  
Susan: Me ha llamado idiota  
  
Sr Weasley: Ron vete a tu cuarto y reflexiona sobre lo que has echo  
  
Ron: vale,vale  
  
DinDon.  
  
Fred: yo bajo y abro la puerta  
  
George: no si llego yo antes!  
  
Los dos gemelos abrieron la puerta.Una chica Rubia de ojos azueles que ya aparecio les saludo diciendo: Hello Twins  
  
Fred(to colorao): An...  
  
George(tambien colorao): nie?  
  
Annie: la misma  
  
Hermione: Annita!! que bien que allas llegado tu primo esta arriba con Ron  
  
Annie era una chica tambien con 15 años,prima de Harry y un poco alocada.  
  
Ginny: annie!! que bien que allas venido,ven te amos ha presentar ha mi hermana mayor Susan  
  
Annie: Hermana mayor? Susan??  
  
Fred: No,No annie ven con nosotros  
  
Annie: Prefiero conocer ha una chica nueva que estar con dos chicos tan alocados ¬¬  
  
George: weno haz lo que quieras  
  
Sra Weasley: Hola annie,que sorpresa  
  
Annie: Hola Sra. Weasley  
  
Annie: y tu deves de ser Susan?  
  
Susan: Si  
  
Paso ya la semana y ya estaban en el anden 9 3/4.  
  
Annie: Quinto Curso,Alla voy!!!  
  
Hermione: Me pregunto quien sera el nuevo profesor de DCAO?  
  
Ginny: Yo tambien  
  
Susan: Se desapunto buestro ex-profesor?  
  
Annie: Bueno es que cada año nos canvian de profesor de DCAO,El primer año Quirrel,que resulto ser quien-no-debe-ser-nombrado,el segundo año Loackhart, un Chalao y miedica(Hermione puso esta cara al ver que annie llamo chalao a su querido y amado prof.: ¬¬ ).  
  
Harry: Tercer año Remus Lupin, ese si que era bueno  
  
Annie: y estaba muy bueno  
  
Harry: Cuarto Año,Ojoloco Moddy,que resulto ser un vasallo de voldemort  
  
Ron: NO PRONUNCIES ESE NOMBRE!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
ya llegaron ha hogwarts. Y entraron al gran comedor.  
  
Minerva Mc Gonagall: Ya va ha empezar la seleccion hos ire llamando y tendreis que sentaros y poneros el sombrero,Susan Weasley.  
  
Sombrero: Otro Weasley,y encima una chica! mmm tienes quience años y estudiavas en Hadwatrs,Osea que estas en quinto curso pues tu casa es: Hulfflepuff  
  
Ron: Eh?????? ppp...pero si deveria ir ha Gryffindor  
  
Susan se alegro tando de ir ha Hulfflepuff,tenia ganas de hacer amigos,aunq no veria a us amigos de Gryffindor 


End file.
